


From Homeless To Being Loved

by leonietjeeeee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Smut, rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/pseuds/leonietjeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is put on the streets after his parents found out he was an Omega. <br/>After years of being on the streets, so broken he wishes that death would come sooner, he meets boyband One Direction. <br/>And one member may turn out to be a little more than just a hero to Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Homeless To Being Loved

'GET OUT! NEVER COME BACK YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT!' Are the last words my so called father has for me, before he literally throws me out. It's raining, of course it's raining, and he's out there on his own with an Alpha/Beta/Omega test in his hands.

The result was clear and he was with no doubt an omega. Or how my parents like to call it a dirty piece of shit. That's what they would say when they were talking about Omega's, they were dirty and they were glad they were Beta's so there was only a slim chance one of their children would be an omega. Yeah. A slim chance, but one that was true nonetheless. 

I get up from the muddy ground that I would have once called the front garden of my home. My home. I don't have a home, a house or even a roof or anything. I have nothing at all. 

My legs feel like they're about to give out as I walk, and as soon as I feel steady enough run, away from my once called home. I run and keep running, out of Holmes Chapel, as far as I can until in the far distance I can see the sun rising. 

That's the moment I reach a neat neighbourhood. I remember this part, this is in Manchester, a city about two hours away if you take a car. I didn't obviously. 

A place between two dumpsters in an empty ally seems the best place to stay for now. When I have some energy back, I'll look for a better place or something. I don't even know. I let my head rest against the wall behind me and I make myself as small as possible before I let the sleep take over me.

~~~

Let me tell you something, even after you spent about a year on the streets, you'll still won't get used to it. I speak of experience.

I learned by now that I shouldn't expect anything from anyone. There have been enough people that thought it was a good idea to fuck the little homeless and defenseless Omega. It hadn't been all Alpha's, there had been enough Beta's abusing him as well, but they all did the same.

There have been too many moments now, where I was thinking to end everything. The hunger feeling that will never leave my stomach, even if I just ate half a sandwich, the constant pain of being used and not even to speak about the fact that I probably look like shit. 

When I had just been on the streets for a few weeks I always wanted to make sure I looked okay, so I checked myself in every reflecting object I could find, which was mostly a lake or something.

I'm no longer in Manchester though. I once took the train, not legal but no one controlled luckily, to London and that's where I stayed. About a month ago I kept coming back to one place, just behind the O2-Arena. I've seen a lot of celebrities enter the building from my hiding spot. Some looked me directly in the eye, but no one ever stopped to take a closer look to me. I was just one of the many people to everyone. 

Judging by the screams I've heard all day, someone big is coming today. Most days I would get away when someone really big is coming, but my legs are too sore and I think I reached the point where my body is giving up. 

From a distance I see two big red buses coming closer. Definitely tourbuses, judging by how big they are. Two mostly means a band or a boyband. However I don't notice who gets out of it as I let my eyes drop closed. 

Should it all finally be coming to an end?

~~~ 

It hasn't come to an end. I wake up again and it's a lot later now, seeing as the sky has turned almost black. There are stars out though so I'm not completely alone. I cough a few times hoarsely, my throat feeling on fire for about two months now. I probably have a cold but that's not even the worst thing I have to deal with. 

My ears catch the sound of someone getting closer, or maybe more than one. I make myself as small as I can manage, some would say out of habit but really it's just because I'm scared. Not even sure of what exactly I'm scared. I can't be scared of the fact that maybe they will hurt me, cause that's happened so many times now. 

Of all things I could imagine people doing to me, was the thing that hasn't come in my mind but the thing they actually did. 'Shit, Liam! Come over here!' I hear one of them saying. I know there are more by the different voices sounding around me. Probably about three or four people as a total. 

A loud gasp is sounding from somewhere near me. 'Is he... death?' Another voice says. Guess I'm looking that miserably then. 

There is a pressure on my leg, it's softly but enough to make them give out and fall down. Four eyes are looking straight into mine. 

The eyes belong to four boys, who are all equally well dressed. Not in the same but the outfits are still matching so I guess they're the ones preforming here tonight. Or maybe he slept through the concert and it's already finished. 

'I'm sorry.' I manage to whisper out. At least I think it's me, it doesn't sound like me but no one else's mouth is moving. My throat turns tighter and I get another coughing attack that leaves me gagging and one of the boys rubbing circles on my leg. The touch is a bit firm. An alpha. 

'There's nothing you have to be sorry for, love.' The alpha says to me as he keeps rubbing circles. It feels nice, but more people did that. First making him feel nice before taking him. Those are the worst really. This Alpha though does something I had never had anyone doing for me. 'Guys, he needs to get out of here. Zayn, can you grab some blankets? Liam, water and food would be nice. Niall, can you please open the door of the tourbus? The sleeping one. I'll take him there.' All the boys spring to action at the Alpha's words. Two of them walk back inside of the O2-Arena while one of them, Niall I assume, stays here with the Alpha.

'You don't have to do anything for me.' I whisper out, not wanting to make them feel guilty or anything. Nothing of what happened to me is their fault, it's all my own. 

However, the Alpha either didn't hear him or choose to ignore his words. Instead he removes the one hand he had on my leg and softly strokes through my wild and unmanageable curls. 'Relax, I won't hurt you. I promise and I never break my promises. I'm Louis and that one over there is Niall.' He says softly while he moves so he's sitting on his knees with one arm underneath my knees and the other underneath my armpits. 'I'm going to carry you, hold tight.'

I listened to him and slung my skinny arms around his neck. Louis lifted him up and carefully brought him over to their tourbus. The inside was big. Not big enormous. It was like a house on wheels and then they even had two of that. 

'Lay him on the bed in the back. That one is the softest.' Niall suggests and leads the way. He moves a curtain out of the way and behind it there is a huge, soft looking bed. One that's probably the size of my old room. I didn't had the best arrangements at home, even before they knew I was an omega.

I had been sleeping in the smallest room in our little home. Most of the time everybody ignored me but I never really minded. That they put me out on the streets though when I turned out to be an omega though, wasn't anything that had crossed my mind back then. 

It turns out the bed is even softer than it seems like, it's the softest thing I've ever laid on. I feel really out of place though, it's no secret that I'm dirty. However neither Niall or Louis says something about it. 

'What's your name?' Louis asks as he has gone back to stroking my hair. The bed wasn't made, there weren't any covers or anything really, just a plain white mattress cover on it. It didn't matter though, the tourbus it self was a lot warmer than it was outside. Louis moves his gaze away from my face once he asked for my name and looks over to Niall. 'Can you get some clean clothes? He's a bit small but I think you clothes would fit him, if you want to share your clothes.' Niall rushes off immediately though, which leaves me wondering if he's an Omega. 

'I'm Harry.' I mumble almost inaudible once Niall left the 'room'. Louis nods with a small smile though looking down at me, signalling for me that he had indeed heard me. After about a minute of silence, Niall comes back followed close behind the two boys from before. All of them are carrying something and lay it down beside Louis, who's sitting on the bed next to me. 

'Thanks boys. Zayn, can you help me? I think if we would all four be here at the same time he would be a bit overwhelmed.' Louis says and Niall and, I thought I had heard the name Liam fall earlier, leave me with Louis and Zayn. 

Louis and Zayn both help me to sit up straight and they first feet me some of the food they brought, it were just a few apples but it was the most food I had gotten in what feels like forever. I manage to eat two apples before my stomach protests. 

'Liam also found an first aid kit. Maybe you want to take his temperature and give him some coughing medicine? After that I think it's better if we give him a bath. No offence or anything, Harry but you do look a little dirty.' Zayn said. Louis told him my name earlier. Louis nods once at Zayn's idea and than he picks up the first aid kit. He gets a thermometer out of it and takes my temperature. 

'You're temperature is 36 degrees! You must have been there for quite some time, how come you aren't frozen?' Louis asks wonder clear in his voice. I can't do anything else but shrug as a for of a reply. I haven't got a clue either, it's been a cold winter. Zayn leaves the room, probably to set the bath or something. 

Louis gives me some syrup that should help my throat feel better. It tastes sweet, unlike the bitter taste it had back with my parents. I can't call it home anymore. He takes of my jacket in the 'room' before he takes me in his arms again, carrying me over to the other side of the bus where apparently the bathroom is. We pass the Niall and Liam who are now joined by Zayn as they watch the television. I don't recognize the program that's on and we walk away to the back quickly. 

I'm put in a bathtub filled with warm water, which makes me feel warmer immediately. I can't help but let out a content sigh. I feel good for once, even if it could turn upside down in a minute, I can't help but say that this is nice, really nice. No one has ever done something for me, not once I was living with my parents, not once I was on the streets. 

With a little help of Louis I manage to remove all my clothes so that I'm now naked in the bathtub. 'I'll get some clean clothes for you and than I'll help you get your hair cleaned. Sounds good?' Louis aks with a soft smile and I nod towards him. I think I kind of lost the ability to smile, besides I still have the feeling one of them is going to misuse me like everybody else. I just don't trust anyone easily. 

Louis walks back into the room with the clothes Niall picked out earlier. He puts them down on the counter next to the sink. He grabs a bottle of what I'm guessing is shampoo and comes to sit next to my head as he start to wash my hair with his hands being very softly. I close my eyes and just simply enjoy his hands touching my hair. 

It takes him quite a while to clean my hair, it was a proper mess I need to admit that, but eventually he's done and I'm the cleanest I've ever been since about a year ago. I think it's a bit over a year ago since I got on the streets, but I'm not too sure about the time and the date anymore.

Once we are finished I let the water stream down in the drain. Louis hands me my boxers and turns around to give me some privacy. It's just a simple movement and I quickly pull them on, but why would someone who would want to hurt me turn around so they wouldn't have to my dick? Doesn't make sense to me.

Louis hands me a towel and yawns loudly as I take a sitting position on the bath rim. 'If you're tired than you can leave. I can take care of myself.' I say still hoarsely as a cough doesn't appear immediately with that coughing syrup. Would be nice but that's not how reality works. 

He looks a little surprised. 'No, I won't leave you. Okay, I'm tired, but this is the first day back on tour after a break and doing two shows on one day is energy draining.' Louis says with a smile and than walks over with a T-Shirt in his hands and he has some pyjama pants as well. He helps me into the clothes, my muscles are weak and he just helps me without even asking me. It does feel nice though. He states something though. 'You're an omega.'

I nod in response, not sure what to say to that. Louis only smiles a little and helps me stand up. My legs feel literally like jelly. Louis has a steady arm around me though so I don't fall. 

'How were you going to get out of here? If I'd let you go right now you would fall to the ground.' He says and it soon becomes clear that I can't really walk so he settles for picking me up again and he drags me to the room where we first went. The other boys aren't watching the television anymore. If they were as tired as Louis is, than they probably went to bed. 

He lays me down on the soft mattress again and this time puts two blankets over me. I shouldn't be as tired as I am right now seeing as the boys have been busy all day and the only thing i did was basically being carried around, but I'm incredibly tired. 

Louis originally laid me on the middle of the bed, but I move so I'm laying on the right side of the bed. Louis looks confused at me. 'You want me to lay with you or is that side more comfortable than laying in the middle?'

'Lay with me?' I ask with a blush looking down playing with the blankets as I feel the bed dip in at the other side. I look up to see Louis laying down next to me underneath some other blankets. 

'No problem! This bed lays way better than the bunks anyways. And this way I can keep a closer eye on you.' He says with a smile and this time I give him a small smile back. His smile gets wider once he sees me smile. 'Goodnight, Harry. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.'

'Goodnight, Louis.' I say back and we keep looking at each other for a while, just simply laying down. My eyes become heavy soon though and since a long time I don't hear all the noises of London by night, instead I fall asleep to hearing some soft snores coming from an Alpha laying next to me in a soft bed instead of the solid ground that never slept well anyways. 

~~~

Waking up not feeling like your back is on fire, but waking up feeling actually a bit better than before is a very good feeling. My throat was still hurting though and my muscles felt sore and weak but it was an improving from the last year. 

When I turn to the other side I see Louis sitting up in the bed, topless with a blanket over his legs and his phone is his hands. 'Goodmorning, Harry! How are you feeling?' Louis asks once he notices I'm awake.

'Better than yesterday. Thank you.' I say with a small smile in his direction. 'Goodmorning to you too.' 

'No need to thank me, Harry.' He says with a smile. He steps out of bed and than I notice he's only in his boxers. His boxers are tight and once I realize I'm staring I quickly look away, my cheeks and a tomato are matching right now. I hear Louis chuckle a bit. 'You're aloud to look you know. Besides, I'm dressed now so no need to hide.'

I carefully look up to see that he's right. He's wearing the same pair of jeans as yesterday with a different top than before. Yesterday he was wearing a plain white T-shirt, which has no changed in a 'the who' T-shirt. I go and sit up against the headboard and just keep looking at Louis while he does, I guess, his morning routine. 

'I've some clothes for you as well. We have a show tonight, but until that I think that we should talk. We as in like you, me, Niall, Liam and Zayn I mean.' Louis says before he leaves me alone, probably to get dressed. 

I'm slowly moving off the bed, but I have to agree with Louis, without him I can barely stand on my legs. The clothes where luckily laid on my side of the bed so after having stand for about a minute I give up and let myself fall back to the bed again. I reach for the clothes which I can barely reach, but with some moving around on the bed I manage to get them anyways. With a lot more wriggling around I even manage to put them on. 

By the time I managed to fit into the clothes, which are a little too big for me but not noticable, Louis is walking back in. He looks at the way I'm laying on the bed, which is a bit too ridiculous to describe, and chuckles. 'If you need help you can just ask me, Harry.' He says as he walks over to my side of the where I go to sit up straight slowly, trying to hurt myself as less as possible. 

'I managed to get dressed though.' I mumble and Louis just shakes his head with a fond smile on his lips. He takes me in his arms again without any protest from me, seeing as there wasn't any way I could walk over to the other room myself in one day. Maybe in like 4 I would have managed but this way is easier.

Louis takes me to the area where the other boys were watching the television yesterday. They're at the same place again, only this time the television is off and they are talking to each other with breakfast in front of them. I'm dropped next to Zayn and Louis takes in the free space besides me and picks up a plate for both me and him. 

The food is delicious and I learn that Liam made it. Louis tries to take the pride for the cooking but he gets a smack on his head from Zayn, who tells me that Niall and Louis are the two biggest eaters of everyone but the worst cooks, in which Louis is even slightly worse than Niall. I agree with him once I hear the story about a burned toaster. I manage to eat 3/4 of the plate of food before my stomach starts to protest. The others were already finished, but Niall takes my plate and finishes the leftovers, claiming that food is too good to waste. Tell that to the people who I ate the leftovers from on a daily basis. 

Once everybody is back in place Louis speaks up. 'Well, Harry, how about we get to know each other a little more?' I nod as a response, I want to know more about them and I guess they're curious about me as well.

'How old are you?' Niall asks and I open my mouth to say something but then I remember, there could have easily be gone two birthdays of mine. 

'Uhm... What's the date today?' I ask with a slight blush looking over to the boys who's faces are ones of pure shock. 

'It's the twenty-first of February 2013.' Zayn tells me. I've been on the streets since October 2011 so I was close when I said that It was about a year maybe longer.

'Well In that case nineteen. I'm nineteen years old.' I reply, trying to hide my shame of not knowing how old I was. 'What about you?' In a quick fire I learn that Niall, Zayn and Liam are all twenty and that Louis is Twenty-one. 'And ehm... type?' It's an awkward question but they know what I mean. 

'I'm an Alpha, Niall over here is an Omega and my mate, Zayn and Louis are both Alpha's as well. Zayn is seeing someone, but they haven't mated yet and Louis is a single pringle.' Liam replies. 'You're an Omega right?' I nod in response. 

'How did you get, like you know... Homeless?' Niall asks, curiosity written all over his face. I guess that it's logical for an outsider to be curious about thing like that, but for me it's not a nice topic to talk about. 

Louis moves his arm so it's resting over my shoulders and as some sort of encouragement I begin to tell them slowly about my parents and how they hated Omega's, I see Niall visibly flinch and Louis tightens his grip on my shoulder slightly, and once I got back with my Alpha/Beta/Omega test and I was with no doubt an Omega, they just simply kicked me out. 

'Stupid bastards.' I hear Louis mutter next to me and I turn my head so I'm looking at him. I reach towards him and softly touch his leg. He visibly calms a bit at the touch and smiles softly in my direction. He takes my hand in his other hand and I turn back to the boys. 

'What are you guys? I mean, I saw you enter the O2-Arena with the celebrity entrance. Are you like a band?' I ask them, now it's my time to be curious. 

'Boyband.' Zayn tells me. 'You know the X-factor?' I nod slowly, one of the few programs I always watched when it was on back in Cheshire. 'Well we became third there, while we originally auditioned as solo artists but the Jury thought it would be better to put us in a group and then Simon Cowell thought we were good enough as recording artists and he gave us a contract and since our first album we're basically known world wide under the name One Direction.'

I've heard that name before on the streets and I think that maybe I've seen a poster or something somewhere. We spent the rest of the time learning some basic things about each other, until it's time for the boys to get over to sound check. Louis drags me along and I hear him saying that some of the security guards should keep a close look on me. 

For the first time ever I see a concert happening. The boys are amazing on stage, though I may have to admit that my eyes are following Louis more than the other three. Louis looks over to me every now and than and every time he sees me he gets that smile on his face. It suits him, that smile. 

Once the concert is finished the boys and I talk for a bit more before we go back to bed, Louis again joining me. That I end up being in Louis arms the next morning is not talked about but from then on, we always fall asleep in either each other's arms or with Louis wrapping his arms around me. 

~~~ 

My life changed for the better and it's been about four weeks now and my throat had stopped hurting, my muscles have stopped aching, I can walk again without feeling any pain and I started to trust the boys completely. Especially Louis. He's been the best to me, always caring and once he realized that I thought he was going to use me he kissed me. On my mouth and promised me that he would never hurt me and would never do anything I didn't want him to do. 

Now though, I'm sitting in the dressing room while the boys are on stage. I haven't been feeling well during the concert and it was getting so hot back there that I thought that maybe I should look for a cooler place. I settled for the boys' dressing room but it isn't any better here, in fact it's getting even worse here. 

I hear the last chords of What Makes You Beautiful and I know the concert is coming to an end. I close my eyes for a second hoping the burning feeling will go away. I don't know how it feels like to be on fire, but this must be very close to it. 

My eyes are open again as soon as I hear the door open and the sound of Niall's laugh is filling the air of the dressing room. The sound stops soon though and I hear the door being locked. I look up to them and see shock written on their faces. Louis walks over to me and feels my forehead. I shiver once I feel his cool skin touching mine. 'Shit, Harry you're in heat!' He exclaims. His eyes have turned a shade darker and he looks like he's forcing himself to stay calm. 

'Heat?' I ask him confused and he looks at me with shock written all over his face. My eyes widen though once I feel something dripping out of my ass. 'What's happening?' I ask them. This has never happened to me before

'Louis, get Harry as far away from here as possible. Some of the people walking around here are Alphas and they don't all have the control you have. Take him to one of the tourbuses, we'll take the other.' Liam says and Louis doesn't waste any time as he lifts me up. He quickly unlocks the door and once he notices the coast is clear he takes me out of the building as fast as he can to the tourbus. 

He drops me back on the same place as I've been sleeping for all the time I know the boys. 'Harry, you're in heat. In heat means that you are on what's an omega's period. Like girls have once a month. You haven't been in before?' Louis explains and asks me. I shake my head. I've grown up like a Beta would so I've no idea what in heat or anything omega related is. 'Well in a simple and short explanation, when an Omega is in heat, he's the most attractive to Alphas as in like they can barely, or most can't, control themselves. Their instinct tells an Alpha to fuck an Omega and mate with them. In heat for an Omega is very painful, while for an alpha it's pure pleasure. An Omega doesn't feel anything of it once it's knotted by an Alpha. Also, an Omega can get pregnant once they're in heat.'

My mouth forms an 'O' shape. I sort of knew an Omega was able to get pregnant once fucked by an Alpha, but I never knew this. Louis is one-hundred percent right about one thing though, It's painful for me. My cock is so hard right now that it's a surprise how my pants aren't ripped yet. Louis walks out of the room for a second and I feel so hot and scared that I want to call him back immediately, but decide against it. He's done so much for me, I can't ask him if to help me. 

To my surprise though he comes back with a few pills in his hands and some keys. 'I locked the tourbus so we're completely alone.' Louis explains and comes to sit next to me on the edge of the bed. Once I look down at his pants I notice he's turned on. I shiver and feel more dripping out of me. 'You're producing slick, or in official words self-lubricant. It's kind of my fault, your body reacts to an Alpha. Here, take these they make sure you don't get pregnant once your in heat. Of course if you want to get pregnant, than you shouldn't take them but honestly, I think being an Omega is enough for you to take for now.' He says smiling softly to me. 

Gladly I accept the pills from him and shallow them dry. I look over to him and he looks back to me. He leans over me and kisses me on my mouth. I kiss him back almost hungrily.

Louis has a pained expression when he eventually pulls away from the kiss. 'Harry, Do you want me to help you? I can't promise not to mate you, but I want you to be in as less pain possible.' 

'Help me out?' I ask in a whisper and he doesn't doubt anymore, where he had been holding back earlier, is now gone. He take off my T-shirt and trousers in less than a minute, leaving me in only my boxers. He takes off his own shirt and trousers as well so we are both equal. 

'You're such a pretty Omega. I was so shocked when I first saw you there outside. I was scared you wouldn't survive. Now I got to know you and while that happened I got some feelings for you, Harry.' He confesses before he takes my nipples in his hands and squeezes them making me moan. 'That's the hottest sound ever coming out of your mouth.' He tells me with a smirk. 

'Please, Louis, don't tease me too much.' I ask him moaning as he keeps paying attention to my nipples instead of where I really want him. And than rather his cock knotting in me. 

He kisses me softly. 'I won't keep you waiting, sweetheart.' He tells me and takes his attention away from my nipples and takes is to where I wanted him in the first place. He looks over to me for a quick second and once I nod he takes off my boxers leaving me exposed on the bed. He throws them to the side and licks one long stripe on my cock making me moan and my cock twitch. It only takes a few more licks off his tongue for me to come just on the moment when his mouth was completely around my cock. He shallows it all. 

My ass starts to produce possibly even more slick than before as Louis' finger touches my rim. He's very careful once he enters his finger and first lets me adjust to it before he starts moving. I've had people fucking me before, but it has never been willingly. Louis is the only one that knows I've been raped. I woke up once in the middle of the night crying from a nightmare, which was actually a memory. I had confessed to Louis what had happened and he promised me if anyone ever tried to do that again to me than he would personally murder that person. 

I give a slight nod once I feel I'm ready and he adds a second finger, scissoring in me. 'You looks so beautiful like this with only my fingers in you. Think about how beautiful you'll look around my cock, love.' Louis says looking at me with lust-filled eyes. He soon adds a third finger in me with my permission. 

Once he thinks I'm prepped enough, he pulls his fingers out and I can't help myself once I let out a whine at the feeling of emptiness. I look up to Louis though once he starts taking off his boxers. He's doing it extremely slow, probably to tease me and when I lock eyes with him he has a smirk on his face and then he removes his boxers completely in one movement. I stare at him. I knew he was big, but he's a lot bigger than I thought.

'The best part is that you can take me completely, I know you can, Harry.' He says softly. 'I won't force you though. It's not just for my pleasure, it's for you and your pleasure as well.' He adds before he kisses me, with one hand he strokes over my cheek, while the other is guiding his cock to my entrance. 'Tell me if it hurts too much, okay love?' He asks me and once I nod he starts pushing in slowly. 

It doesn't hurt as much as it did with other people, okay those people where mean and I didn't want them, but still. Louis is very careful and once he's completely in me he let me adjust again before he starts to move. While it felt so wrong with everybody else with Louis it feels so good. 

He builds his rhythm up slowly until we both find the perfect rhythm. It takes a few trusts, but eventually he finds my prostate and that has me reaching my second orgasm. Louis had also explained that I'll stay hard until he knots me in the time he was fingering me. 

Once Louis movements in me become slower and I feel his cock expand, it feels like the Omega part in me has started to wake up. 'Please, Louis, Knot me! I need it, please knot me.' I beg him. He sends me a reassuring smile. 

'Relax, babe. I'll take care of you.' He says before I feel him come inside me which makes me moan and reach another orgasm, which makes my cock finally come down. Louis leans over me and I know what he wants to do so I bare my neck to give him full access and then I feel him bite my neck. It stings but soon I feel some sort of change and Louis pulls away from my neck. 'Now you're completely mine.'

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me!  
> If you have prompt for me to write leave it in the comments!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it,  
> :) xx


End file.
